The invention relates to an adjustable harness guide for the Jacquard machine of a seam-weaving machine, in which the harness cords are guided through a harness board and drawn back by tension springs which are secured in a tension spring grille. The weaving shed is located between the tension spring grille and the harness board.
A harness guide of this design and for this purpose is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,581,794 granted Apr. 15, 1986. Here, the tension spring grille is arranged horizontally as is the harness board. For weaving sheds of different thread densities, it is advantageous in each case to use tension spring grilles and harness boards matched to the thread density.
DE-C-160 007 discloses a Jacquard machine in which the comber boards are arranged in zig-zag formation and foldable together in the manner of lazy tongs, so that a matching of the width of the comber board to the product width is possible. In this case the Jacquard machine is of the design which is arranged above the weaving shed and in which the harness cords are drawn downwardly by weights.